


Prince of lies

by Seroe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seroe/pseuds/Seroe
Summary: Chloe is singing ‘little lies’ and Lucifer is intrigued.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Prince of lies

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 
> 
> YouTube, https://youtu.be/yWutmIaNv-o  
> Spotify, https://open.spotify.com/track/08o75xMKmGrKny6GsXrNJW?si=SvRj1pFNSOS5SB0uUY08SA&context=spotify%3Atrack%3A08o75xMKmGrKny6GsXrNJW
> 
> English is not my first language but don’t be scared to point out my grammer mistakes haha
> 
> Also this is my first fic I ever wrote so do tell me please what you think 🥺

Lucifer awoke from the sun beams shining in his eyes. As he lay there for a few second, awake but not moving he heard a faint sound from downstairs, downstairs? Oh yes now he remembers he’s not in his own bed he’s laying on his now claimed portion of his girlfriends bed. As he stretched his arms above his head and felt the tension you get from laying in the same position for a long period of time leave his body, he sighed a happy sigh. All was good, well as good as the life of the actual devils can get. He was finally in a relationship with the love of his life, Chloe Jane Decker. Of course there was still this little offspring that needed to be taken care of. And the fact that him being able to now be with Chloe didn’t meant he could stay with her forever, but that were thoughts for later. The real problem that needed to get fixed right now was the horrible singing from downstairs. As he leapt out of bed and pulled on his black silk pants he finally recognized the song she was singing ‘little lies from Fleetwood Mac’ ‘oh how ironic’ he tough as he is of course the ‘prince of lies’. As he walked downstairs he saw his love sloppily dancing with only his blouse half buttoned up on. He stood still and looked at her with a lovesick smile on his face. She was holding a spatula in her hand and a bowl filled with pancake batter in the other. As he slowly walked towards her he saw the mess that she made in the kitchen, flour on the counter a broken egg in the sink and he thought he thought to believe that the puddle next to her right foot was milk. As he inwardly chuckled to himself she began to sing the chorus again. ‘Tell me lies Tell me sweet little lies’. He should really put a stop to this or she’ll wake the neighbors. As he snaked his arms around her torso and lay his head on her shoulder she made a little jump but as soon as she smelled that it was him she said ‘good morning sleepyhead’ as she chuckled he gave her a kiss on her neck and said ‘as much as much as I’d like to fulfill all your desires, you know that I don’t lie darling. You of all people should know that’. ‘I do’ she said’ as she sat down the bowl and spatula on the counter and turned around so she could face him. ‘And I love that about you’ she said before she gave him a kiss. He hummed in appreciation and she wound her arms behind his back. As they stood there for a moment just looking at each other the world seemed to stop for a moment almost as if amenadiel stopped the time, until Chloe’s stomach began to growl. They both laughed and Lucifer took a step back as he said ‘shall I bake the pancakes darling?’. She smiled at him as she nodded and took place on the kitchen island so she could still talk to Lucifer. ‘You took forever to wake up so I decided I should make some breakfast’ she said with a smile on her face. ‘Thanks darling, I will make breakfast tomorrow’ he said whilst pouring the batter in the pan.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you like follow my twitter and instagram 👀 
> 
> @otherlaurenstan (twitter)   
> @definetlynotanotherlaurenstan (instagram)


End file.
